300
by ChocolateBrownie24
Summary: In the ancient Battle of Hime, King Natsuki and 300 Fukans fight for their homeland against Tomoe and her massive Otome army. Facing insurmountable odds, their valor and sacrifice inspire all of Greece to unite against their Otome enemy. Inspired by 300


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mai hime or the movie 300**

**Chapter 1: King Natsuki**

The sky was dark and strook with lighting over a pit a bones children's bones on a cliff overlooking the pit was a old man despite his appearance he was well fit arms of steel and might to his side another made wielding a light torch. The man had a baby in his hands and raised it high towards the light sky that just strook with lighting it would seem as if he was looking for something.

_"When the girl was born the great Fukans inspected if she had been small, or puny, sickly, or misshaped she would have been discarded. __From the time she could have stand she was baptized in the fire of combat."_ That same child a little grown up was holding a sword eyes filled with determination against her opponent. She swung her sword forward towards the man he moved to the right and she missed. The girl recovered fast and swung forward again and again but the bigger and stronger man blocked every time. The man slapped the sword out of her hand slapped her with the back of his firm hand. Her mother watching her daughter nothing more than a child wiped the blood from her lip her eyes once again filled with that great determination she would be known for in the future looked at the gigantic man compared to her as he steeped forward to strike at the last moment she lunged to the side by her fallen sword. "_Taught never to retreat never to surrender but death on the battlefield in service to fuka was the greatest glory she could achieve in her life." _

The child with her father just moments ago was her opponent sat on steps. Her father holding a shield ten times as big as her eyes with pride. A woman ran to her daughter with tears down her eyes as she tried to fight back the two women holding her she sunk down to the ground and watched two men carry her one and only daughter away maybe never to be seen again. _"At age seven as customary in fuka the girl was taken from her mother and plunged into a world of violence._ _Manufactured by 300 years of Fukan warrior society to create the finest soldiers the world has ever known agoge as its called forces the girl to fight starves them forces them to steal and if necessary to kill." _The child was fighting as her fists come down over and over onto another child's face. She stood up sweat drenched hands filled with blood. Her long raven hair going in all directions. One eye swelled shut but never less still it shined with determination.

In her teens know she held onto a pole as her father hit her again and again until her back was numb. "_They rod and lash the girl was punished brought to show no pain no mercy."_ It was a dark night just like the night she was inspected as a baby. It was snowing her fingers numb from the harsh cold spear in hand she found a cave huddled to kept her body warmth that was decreasing a an deadly rate. "_Constantly tested tossed into the wild left to pit her wits and will against natures fury it was her initiation her time in wild she would return to her people a fukan or not at all."_

Just as she was becoming warmer she spotted a wolf. "_The wolf begins to circle the girl claws of black steel fur as dark night eyes glowing red jewels from the pit of hell itself giant wolf sniffing savoring the sent of the meal to come." _As she circled the wolf and the wolf her she spotted a small narrow opening she came up with a plan in a matter of seconds thanks to the training she received since she was young. She slowly walks towards the opening with her back turned letting the creature think it has the upper hand. The wolf stalks her slowly its red eyes never leaving those emerald green ones. Its long deadly fangs dripping with saliva yes, indeed the wolf is hungry.

Then suddenly the wolf leaps towards her and she jumped back and fell onto the ground she looked up the wolf was to big to fit into the narrow opening so it was stuck. "_Its not fear that grips her only a heightened sense of things cold air in her lungs wind swept high moving against the coming night."_ She looked up to the snowy night sky harsh wind blowing against trees. She realized it was a full moon tonight as the clouds parted casting large silhouettes of herself and the wolf. She was taught that a full moon was best time to kill. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath threw her nostrils cold air filled her lung once again when she opened them again something shone in those emerald eyes yes, you guessed it right it was her old friend determination. "_Her hands are steady her form perfect." _It was not till she returend to Fuka that she realized that was Duran the wolf that terrorized fuka for many years.

The girl survived the winters cold and returend to Fuka with the fur coat of Duran on her back she walked to the center of the city and stood proud as her people kneeled before her feet. "_Answer the girl given up for dead returns to her people to scared Fuka a king_." A tall women with red hair and a black cloth covering one eye standing over a blazing fire with many women shouted "_Our King Natsuki!" _The women screamed their deafening battle cry that could be heard from many miles way "_WHOOO! WHOOO! WHOOO! __Its been more than 30 years since the wolf in the winter cold now as then a beast approaches patient confident savoring the meal to come this beast has made a men of horses swords and spears an army of slaves vast beyond imaging ready to devour tiny Fuka ready to snap out the worlds one hope reason justice a beast approaches it was king Natsuki herself who provoked it."_

_**AN: Sorry the chapter is so short i will try to mske it longer in the next chapters.** _


End file.
